


Aw, Hex!, or Do As I Say, Not As I Voodoo

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [24]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sort Of, beginning relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick Grayson has found a new mark, but this one might not be as easy as the others.





	Aw, Hex!, or Do As I Say, Not As I Voodoo

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Days 24 and 25

Dick stretched out on his chaise lounge, tracing the rim of his glass with one long finger.  His thoughts were focused on one man:  Bruce Wayne.  He had called to him from this newly furnished luxury penthouse, a gift from his last mark, Oliver Queen.  He'd tired of Ollie, especially after he started on his "I must find the Real America" quest.  That tired Dick.  He'd grown up in the "real" America and it was nothing special.  Getting out of it was the best thing Dick had ever done.

He had been working his way up the echelons of society with his own simple tricks, ones he'd learned from his mother long ago.  "Focus on what you want, and it will come to you," she had taught him.  A little witchcraft just sped things along.

Bruce Wayne proved a little more resistant to his charms than the others.  Dreams had done nothing to get Bruce closer to him, and the two times they had actually met in person, Bruce had, almost magically himself, moved away from Dick while Dick was in the middle of enchanting him.  Something had to be done.

"Bruce," Dick called softly, staring into the clear liquid in his glass.  "Bruce."

The image of Bruce Wayne in his office slowly emerged from the bubbles.  He seemed focused on some paperwork in front of him.  Dick would soon change that.

"Bruce.  Come to me, Bruce."

Dick had experimented with many different liquids as mediums for contacting his prey.  Any liquid would work fine, but Dick had discovered that liquor was quicker.  Something about it lowered the inhibitions of the possessed.

"Bruce.  I need you."

Bruce Wayne sat up and stared around the room, as if Dick would appear in front of him.  Dick smiled, and swirled his glass.

"You know where I am, Bruce.  I'm here waiting for you.  Come to me."

Bruce stood up and walked to his office door.

"There you go, Bruce.  Come to me.  I need you, Bruce."

And then Bruce locked the door.

Dick frowned.

"Bruce," he said, his tone harsher.  "Come to me."

Bruce Wayne walked to a sideboard and poured himself a drink.  Dick watched him stir it.

"No."

Dick blinked.  Bruce's voice had rung clear in his room.

"Whoever you are, I'm not going anywhere."

Dick pouted.  "But Bruce!  Why not?  Don't you know I need you?"

"The same way you needed the others?"

Dick sat up.  "You just wait a minute, there, Wayne."

"You're not the only magician in Gotham.  I know a thing or two about what you're doing and I'm not falling for it."

Dick's pout turned into a smile.

"OK, then.  If you're so powerful, maybe I'll just have to chase you a different way."

"You don't have that power."

"You haven't seen what I'm capable of.  I've hardly been trying."

This time, it was Bruce's turn to frown.  "I'm warning you.  I don't take kindly to hexing."

"I'll keep that in mind.  But I know a lot more voodoo than you do.  Bruce.  I'll be seeing you."

Without giving him a chance to reply, Dick downed his drink, swallowing some of the magic essence of Bruce.  This was going to be fun.


End file.
